


It's a hard life

by deacuryftw



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Recording, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, john topping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacuryftw/pseuds/deacuryftw
Summary: A series of one-shots centering John and Freddie. Recording It's A Hard Life brings up repressed feelings.





	It's a hard life

**Author's Note:**

> so the first chapter tells how the thing between John and Freddie started (again)

“Darlings, I know we just started recording, but I have a great idea for a music video. I want it to be all dramatic and flamboyant with lots of costumes and make-up.”

Brian and Roger sighed at the singer’s proposal, while John was just sitting there, randomly plucking the strings of his bass guitar. They were currently recording the song It’s a Hard Life. Or at least they were trying to.

In fact, they had a little fight over the fact that the song was too ironic. “We’re rich and famous, don’t you think it’s a little bit outrageous to sing about how hard life is?”, Roger pointed out. But Freddie wasn’t even a little bit convinced to change it.

“No it is not.”, he said. “I may be rich, but I am still looking for love. It’s a hard life without love.”

John snorted at that remark and Freddie shot him a look which seemed curious but still knowing why he snorted. Roger wanted to ask what the snort meant, but before he could talk Brian did. “Fred, I get what you mean, but I think I have an improvement for the second verse.”

The argument went on for half an hour and in conclusion they changed a few verses, but nothing dramatic. Soon they started with the recording session and here the next problem started.

“John, darling, you seem unfocused.” Freddie was walking over to John and put a hand on his shoulder. John snapped and shook his hand off. “Oh really Freddie? Do I?” Now he stood up and leaned his bass guitar against the chair he was just sitting on.

Brian and Roger exchanged a worried and surprised look. It was unusual for their bassist to be that impulsive. Freddie and John were now standing face to face, but John was a little bit bigger than the singer.

Freddie was looking up at John, but he didn’t take a step back. “What’s wrong, my dear?” John spluttered at that question. “You really need to stop calling me that.” Now, Freddie was forced to step back and looked at Brian for help.

The guitarist placed the red special on the floor, resting against the wall and went up to the two other men. “John, what’s the matter.”, he said calm resting his hand on John’s shoulder. John again shook the hand off and stared at Brian, then at Freddie. His face was red of anger and Roger was about to get up as well when John spoke.

“Freddie can tell you.” With those words he stormed out of the room and the door fell shut with a loud bang.

“What was that about, Freddie?”, Roger blurted out as soon as John left the room. Freddie turned around and looked at the door that was just violently closed. Slowly he shook his head. “I am not sure, but I’ll go after him.”

Before Freddie could walk, Brian stopped him. “Are you sure, Fred? He seemed very angry, maybe he needs time.” But Freddie shook his head again. “No. I’ll go after him. I know John and I can handle it. Trust me.”

Freddie closed the door behind him and went through the hallway thinking about where John could be. He was either in the restroom or in front of the recording studio, smoking. It was very unlikely that he actually went off and drove home or something.

The singer decided to go outside first, but when he passed the toilets he heard noise coming out of it so he went in. John was standing at the washbowls cupping his face and muffling his crying. He didn’t notice Freddie standing almost next to him and when the older man softly said his name he spun around before realizing that he was there.

Freddie closed the door and went up to John who was brushing away his tears. “What’s wrong, John?” Withtin seconds, John had this angry expression again. “You know it, Fred. You know exactly what’s going on.” Freddie sighed and looked at the floor before he locked eyes with John again. “Is it the song?”

John straightened up and clenched his fists. “But now you say it's over and I'm falling apart?” John almost screamed and Freddie was afraid that the others would hear them. “John, please…” “No, Fred. You are singing about how you can’t find love, or how your lover dumped you while in reality you were the one who wanted to quit what was going on between us.”

John urged Freddie against the sink and his face was really red by now. “John, you have a wife. And children. We HAD to quit our affair.” “I don’t care, Fred. And I told you that I wanted you and only you. I love my wife and my children, but I am bisexual and I feel more attracted to men. And more than anything I feel attrected to YOU. I want you, Freddie.”

Freddie felt bad for John who wanted him so bad and he knew that it was his fault that they quit, but he felt to bad for Veronica and the children to keep their affair going. But now he looked at John and his eyes were filled with desire and Fred wanted him as well.

Without thinking Freddie crashed his lips against John’s and immediately recognized the familiar feeling. They had done this many times, but it was so long ago. Now it felt as if it was yesterday.

Against Freddie’s supposition, John didn’t back out. In fact, he returned the kiss and the harsh caress transformed to a more passionate one.

“John…”, Freddie moaned under his breath, but he wasn’t sure if it was a moan out of lust or an attempt to stop what they were doing. John, however, didn’t care at all. He brought his hands up to Freddie’s neck and pulled him closer. They both opened their mouths and John’s tongue slipped into the older man’s mouth without hesitation. 

John enjoyed the oh so familiar taste and feeling until he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted what he desired every single day and what he hasn’t felt since many years.

With one movement he pressed his hips against the singer’s to let him feel the buldge in his pants. “You’re doing this to me.”, John hissed. “You’re doing this to me all the time.” The kissing started to get more rough again and Freddie moaned under John’s force.

“Every time I touch myself I think about you, Fred.” John thrusted his covered boner against Freddie’s hips once again and now he could feel Freddie’s growing penis as well. “Fuck, I’m even thinking about you when I sleep with Veronica.”, he murmured angrily.

Veronica. Freddie backed out of the kiss for a second and looked into John’s eyes. “John, we need to stop.” But John only shook his head. “No. Not again. We won’t stop this time. I need to feel you and you want me. You clearly do.” John underlined his statement by placing his hand on Freddie’s boner who closed his eyes and whimpered quietly.

John laughed and started rubbing against the boner. “You like it, don’t you?” Freddie nodded and started to kiss John again and this time it was a mix of kissing and hugging because they tried to be as close as possible. Feeling what they were missing for so long was indescribably.

They were dry humping as if there life depended on it until both were moaning and John took a step back. “I want you, Freddie. I really do. I need you.” John’s eyes were dilated almost completely and he was eagerly waiting for an answer from the smaller man.

Freddie waited a moment but he couldn’t. He couldn’t resist the man in front of him who he wanted since their first kiss. “I want you too, my love.”, he whispered with a raspy voice and within a second John started to undo his pants.

Before he could push them off completely Fred stopped him. “What if someone is coming into the restroom?” John looked at the door which didn’t have a lock and so he took Freddie’s hand and dragged him into one of the stalls. Luckily, they were quite clean and not too small.

With one movement John pushed Fred’s pants down to his knees and unsurprisingly his cock sprang free due to the fact that he wasn’t wearing underwear. “Fuck.”, John whispered and closed his fist around the body part he desired most about Freddie. He stroked it a few times before he undid his own pants while Freddie kicked his own off completely.

It took them only a few moments to stand face to face again, nothing on their skin except for their shirts which they let on because of practical reasons.

“Turn around.”, John commanded and Freddie obeyed without and resistance. In fact, he was too horny to step back now. As soon as he faced the opposite direction, John pressed him down and now he had both hands against the door.

John spit onto his fingers and slowly pushed inside of the singers hole. “You are just as tight as back then.”, he hissed and Freddie just moaned at the sensation while trying to press back. “No you won’t do that.”, John murmured and placed his free hand on Freddie’s hip to steady the older man.

Fast he added a second finger which slipped in surprisingly easy. “You like me being dominant, don’t you? Normally you are the one under control, but not now. You had me waitig too long for this.”, said John while scissoring Freddie open who was still moaning under the touch. “Fuck, John.”

John removed his fingers and Freddie whimpered at the sudden emptiness. The bassist spit into his hand and stroked his own cock before placing the red tip of his cock against Freddie’s entrance. “Fuck me, John. The way you imagined when you were touching yourself.”

Without warning, John grabbed a handful of Freddie’s hair and thrusted into him. The singer cried out a “fuck” which faded into moaning. Before continuing to fuck into Freddie, John paused and enjoyed the feeling he was missing the past years.

“Are you sure you want me to fuck you the way I imagined the last years?”, John asked while caressing Freddie’s ass cheeks. Freddie was breathing heavily at the sensation of John filling him up and he could only mumble a “yes”.

John grabbed Freddie’s hips and let his dick slip out almost completely before he thrusted back in again. He repeated the movement a few times and Freddie groaned underneath the taller man. It burned and was harsh but he loved the sensation and John new it.

The next thing, John did was grabbing a fist full of Freddie’s hair again and leaning over his body while pulling his head back a little. In this position he could perfectly whisper into Freddie’s ear. “You’ve been so bad. You’ve been a fucking bitch.”, John hissed and Freddie whimpered under John and tried to push back. “No, no, no. You’ve been denying me and ignoring my feelings for you and now you want me to fuck you the way YOU want?” “Please, John…”

But John didn’t submit. He thrusted into Freddie hard and fast. When Freddie’s moan wasn’t even finished the next one already started which lead to perfect sounds that went straight to John’s hard cock. “That’s what I always imagined. Fucking you hard and you obeying me for being a fucking dickhead.” Freddie was a mess. “It feels so good, John.”

Despsite letting out all his anger, John cracked a smile and whispered. “Yes, it does.” The taller man placed some sloppy kisses on Freddie’s neck and shoulders and kept fucking him hard. “Please, don’t stop I’m so close.”, Freddie whimpered without getting any friction on his dick. He couldn’t let go off the door because then he would lose balance and fall so he just hoped for John jerking him off. But he didn’t.

“You can come, if you’re close.”, John panted while readjusting the angle he was fucking into Freddie and when he thrusted in again Freddie almost screamed. The bassist smirked while continuing because he knew exactly which spot he just hit.

Freddie was shivering and sweating on his whole body. “John, please, I need help. Touch me. Please, please, please.” But John once again didn’t obey. “Fuck, no. You didn’t give me what I wanted, know I won’t give you what you want. I know you can do it without being touched.”

John thrusted into Freddie three more times, harder than before and suddenly Freddie’s whole body clenched and he made a noise that John never heard before. It was a mixture of a cry, moaning and sighing and with that noise thick white ropes spattered out of Freddie’s dick onto the floor.

“Fuck!”, John moaned as he realized Freddie was coming untouched and he kept fucking, but now less harsh because he didn’t want to hurt Freddie who was oversensitive and still panting heavily. John put his hand to Freddie’s chest and heaved him up, so now Freddie was standing in front of John, skin against skin.

The hard fuck changed to a more romantic one, but it was just as passionate. “That was so good. Seeing you coming untouched was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”, whispered John. “Fuck I can’t keep going please come for me, John.” Freddie was panting and moaning hard and John knew if he wouldn’t come now it would get painful for Freddie. It was a mystery to him how he had been lasting that long anyway.

“Do you want me to come inside you?”, John panted and before Freddie could give an answer his hips started to twitch and with a loud cry of Freddie’s name he shot his warm big load into the singer who moaned at the sensation.

They remained still for a few seconds until John carefully pulled his dick out. Freddie turnd around as soon as the feeling of emptiness hit him and kissed John. “That was so good, darling.” John smiled a little before he kissed Freddie again. “Sorry, if I was to harsh.” “It was perfect.”

John took a piece of toilet paper and cleaned the semen that was running down Freddie’s tighs. Then he cleaned the small puddle on the floor and after flushing it down the toilet he suggested to get dressed again.

When they left the stall and saw themselves in the big mirror on the wall they were quite shocked because they looked like total messes. “So…what are we gonna do now?”, asked John. Freddie chuckled a little and turned to face John. “Well, darling…we can’t go back to the others because we would definitly expose ourselves. How about going to my place? We need to catch up on a few things.” Freddie smirked and placed both hands on John’s ass to pull him closer and kiss him.

John returned the kiss and looked down to Freddie with a naughty smile playing on his lips. “I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some feedback :) i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)


End file.
